Ensemble à Sydney
by MissParisMalfoy
Summary: Drago et Hermione se retrouvent à Sydney deux ans après la fin de la guerre dans des conditions originales.


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent corps et âmes à la très honorable J.K Rowling, naturellement.

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Drago Malefoy/Hermione Granger

**ONE SHOT: **Ensemble à Sydney

Elle s'apprête. Comme tous les lundis soirs d'ailleurs. Elle les attendait avec la même impatience habituelle depuis maintenant trois mois qu'elle l'a découvert. Grand fut le choc pour elle quand elle l'a vu pour la première fois là-bas. Elle avait pris la liberté aussi de surnommer ces lundis soirs ses « rendez-vous amoureux » quand elle bavardait avec sa meilleure amie rousse – qui avait récemment emménagé avec son compagnon, quand elle lui contait à quel point il était merveilleux.

Le crépuscule fait place à une nuit étoilée sur Sydney. Elle se prépare, elle se fait belle, elle semble amoureuse. Pour lui. Et c'est sur un petit nuage qu'elle arrive, elle sourit, inconsciemment, elle se sent légère, elle est amoureuse. Elle sert sa pochette contre son cœur battant. L'endroit est beau, l'endroit est illustre, « comme lui » se dit-elle. Tout est de marbre, tout scintille, on aurait dit un palais. Elle gravit avec appréhension les marches du haut escalier, qu'elle a, contre toutes attentes, l'habitude de gravir depuis un an déjà. Elle s'installe, au même endroit, à la même place. Elle n'est pas seule mais ce n'est pas grave, elle se sent bien, elle reconnait ses repères. La lumière se tamise, se fait intime, elle ferme les yeux de plénitude et oublie les autres.

Il arrive, elle l'entend. Elle est à la meilleure place et elle le sait. La tension monte d'un cran, elle est palpable. Elle lui fait face, il lui tourne le dos. Il s'installe à son tour, prend sa respiration. L'adrénaline monte, il est là pour ça. Là où il se trouve, il est seul, et pourtant… Il se sent prêt donc il se lance et brise le silence étouffant. Une mélodie s'élève, chargée d'émotions, elle le sait, elle le sent. A travers les notes, il raconte une histoire, son histoire. Son histoire, elle croyait la connaître, en partie, cependant. Il n'omet rien, c'est une confession, une rédemption. Elle se sent transportée, seule avec lui, en tête à tête. Elle l'aime, elle en est sûre. Elle est tombée amoureuse de ce qu'elle a découvert et a pardonné ce qu'il a été. Il s'est arrêté, elle reviendra la prochaine fois.

Il se prépare, le crépuscule s'installe. Depuis deux ans maintenant, Drago Malefoy et sa famille ont emménagé en Australie. Pour oublier la guerre, pour s'oublier soit même. Il soupire, dans trois jours, il retournerait à l'opéra de Sydney pour sa « séance » de spycomagie, comme il s'amusait à la surnommer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression qu'une personne le comprenait parmi son public toujours plus nombreux. Cela le soulageait et lui donnait cette envie de continuer à transposer son histoire en notes de musique. Qui l'eût cru ? Drago Malefoy, musicien en herbe ?non. Pianiste accompli ?ah non jamais.

Il est avec sa mère pourtant, son esprit est ailleurs. Elle. Il pense à elle. C'est femme si mystérieuse masquée qui se produit sur scène à Sydney ce soir. Il ne la connaît pas, pourtant elle lui rappelle un souvenir dont il ne se souvient plus. Elle lui semble si familière et même tant si lointaine. Il l'a vu quelque part, il en est certain. La malice dans ses yeux noisettes, son sourire apaisant… il déjà vu ce sourire, mais sûrement pas adressé à lui, dans ce cas il se rappellerait de cette personne au sourire éclatant. Elle semble avoir le même âge que lui, peut-être plus jeune, d'un an tout au plus. Sa silhouette délicate et légère semble lui rappeler vaguement quelqu'un mais dans un tout autre contexte moins innocent et plus sanglant. Peut-être a-t-il tout simplement peur de poser une identité à cette personne alors qu'il peine à en mettre une sur le sentiment qui l'habite lorsqu'il la voit valser au gré de la symphonie.

Elle a fini, elle est belle. Il est à la meilleure place. Il la voit tirer une révérence puis pour la première fois, elle défait son masque et le regarde. Il la reconnu, ils se sourissent. Ils se reverront, c'est certain mais peut-être plus vite que prévu.

Fin


End file.
